Chat benefits
by Lunalay
Summary: 18-year-old Mari is tired of chasing a guy who's out of her reach finally accepting their friendship status she decides to explore other options and helping her along the way a stray black Chat (sorry for errors I'll fix them later)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Marinette sat on her balcony as the warm autumn breeze blew past her face she curled her hands around her mug of hot chocolate and snuggled back into her blanket as she took in the sound of the busy Parisian lives the smell of her parent's bakery and the feeling of relaxation. She rarely got time to herself these days with helping in the bakery studying for her fist year of school trying to keep her scholarship and saving Paris. All her normal 18/19-year-old classmates had experienced the high school life, love life and social life Marinette, however, was a bit behind on the social scene of romance pinning after a guy for 4 years really makes you lose sight of what else is out there.

Just as she was falling into a slumber state Marinette's phone began to make all sorts of buzzing sounds she reluctantly pulled herself out of her comfy position to investigate. The texts from Alya were pouring in quicker than the dough pouring on a cookie tray.

 **Sista: WHERE ARE YOU**

 **Sista: I HOPE YOU LOOK CUTE**

 **Sista: COMING TO THE BAKERY WITH THE BOYS**

 **Sista: IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW ADRIAN IS APROCHING THE BAKERY**

Marinette laughed at her best friend, leave it to Alya to give her a heads up for this. Marinette pulled her bossy lazily into her room. She through on the first thing she could find she was too exhausted to try today.

She wore her hair down loosely framing her face. She wore an oversized pink jumper with a white belt framing her waist and cute furry boots (fake fur of course). She took one look at herself before exiting and down to the bakery. Marinette had grown more confident around Adrian and others over the years her ladybug side began to shine through as she got older and bolder and she grew into her height becoming more toned and curvy.

Marinette trudged down the stairs and plastered a smile over her tired features, a sudden bear grip pushing the oxygen from her lungs. Her best friend engulfed her in a hug for a long minute before letting her breath again, as usual, she gave Nino a fist bump and received Adrian's signature nod and grin usually she would fall over her feet or words when Adrian did that but she slowly started to get over the boy out of her reach and settled for being best friends. They proceeded to their usual corner in the bakery and waited for their usual pastries.

They laughed and joked for a long while until Nino and Alya got into a flirtatious argument, Marinette eyed them with a feeling of longing in her gut she would love something like that. That was until they began making out with an awkwardness filling her she looked across to Adrian and whispered.

"Do you want to head upstairs and play some PlayStation" She questioned gesturing towards the back room. He nodded eagerly and they both began racing to her room. Practically climbing over Adrian, Marinette managed to collapse in laughter as she fell to the ground in victory.

Adrian dragged his body up the ladder.

"Was it really necessary to climb on me Mari" He chuckled rubbing his neck

"A winners gotta do what winners gotta do" She smiled

"Will you still feel that way when I beat you in ultimate KO to?" He asked in a falsely serious tone as he dived for the Black remote, and relaxing back onto the sofa.

"You wish" Marinette retorted as she grabbed the red remote and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

The game began and unconsciously Marinette inched closer to Adrian.

Adrian could feel Marinette beside he held his breath and tensed as he suddenly felt very hot. When Marinette and come down to greet them he hadn't noticed how she has changed, he can't remember the last time he took in the sight of Marinette as his Lady preoccupied his thoughts and heart, his Lady that sees him as nothing more than a partner.

Marinette stuck her tongue out as she shouted her victory, Adrian watched as she jumped up and down, she smiled goofily her bright blue eyes sparkling, her pink luscious lips smiling gleefully, his eyes wandered down her body her jumper a ¾ length sleeve her toned arms visible, the belt around her waist shaping the jumper and showing her figure, the oversized jumper riding up her sallow toned legs as she leaped for joy. Adrian sat and enjoyed to view….maybe a little too much as his pants became restricting.

Marinette came to a sudden halt as she watched Adrian go wide-eyed and red he scrambled quickly for his discarded jacket bidding Marinette a sudden goodbye.

"I am so sorry Mar I just realized I have to be home, for now, you know how my father is." He shouted up to her as he scurried down the ladder without bidding Alya and Nino a farewell. He ran out the front of the shop signaling his driver across the street to start the engine. Adrian hurdled back into the car as he told his driver to hurry home.

Not more than a 10 minutes later Adrian was in a cold showering cooling down from the events that had just occurred.

After he was satisfied with his shower he flopped down on the bed with a grunt earning a smug grin from his black cat Kwami.

"Was Marinette always that gorgeous" He sighed

"How... Why ….when" he questioned himself

"Ugh Plagg how can I face her again….after. After that" Adrian sighed in frustration

"I don't know what to tell ya, kid …Cheese is better than any women" Plagg stated as he swallowed some camembert.

"Well no wonder M'lady doesn't like me when I always smell like cheese" Adrian smiled at the sarcastically bitter Kwami.

"Trust me that has nothing to do with why Ladybug doesn't want you speaking of witch you might want to help her" Plagg suggested as he gestured out the window in the distance was a lady in mid-air opening books and unleashing monsters.

"Plagg Claws out"

...

Marinette sat baffled as Alya boomed into her room.

"What just happened" Alya interrogated

Marinette had just explained the sudden exit and the events leading up to said exit. Alya burst into tears of laughter falling on the floor clutching her stomach.

"I would love to be let in on your laughter" Marinette spoke sarcastically.

"Oh girl, sweet innocent Mari "Alya spoke wiping a tear from her eye.

"You basically gave the boy blue balls" Alya almost shouted with laughter.

Marinette felt her face flush red as she raised a pillow to her face in embarrassment.

"I highly doubt Adrian got 'excited' seeing me jump around gloating of my win' Marinette spook disbelievingly into the pillow.

Alya lowered the pillow smiling a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Well its 4 years too late, I gave up a while ago" Mari sighed as she eyed her feet

"Well thats great news you can finally explore your options, and experience some fun you never had before college" Alya chuckled encouragingly. Suddenly their phones burst to life with News reports of another Akuma attack Alya bid goodbye ready to catch the Miraculous team in action as Marinette put her spots on.

"Tikki spots on" Marinette ordered as the small red Kwami was dragged out of hiding.

Ladybug jumped from roof to roof reaching the scene.

"Hello M'lady purrfect timing" Chat purred joining her on the roof as she devised a plan from the corner of her eye she caught the two new team members hurdling towards the Akuma, failing and then been thrown on the roof joining Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"For fox sake that Akuma is fast..." Volpina stressed pointing at the now what we know as Contrary Library

"I can't Bee- live you are making puns right now" Queen Bee reported trying to hold her laughter

"Oh not you two as well" Ladybug tutted as her fingers rubbed her temples

"What's wrong M'lady are they BUGGING you that's such a CAT- apostrophe" Chat noir chuckled

"This is no time for your awful puns now let's go" and with that Ladybug flung at the Akuma.

An apologetic Liberian and a traumatized butterfly later Marinette was back home curled up in bed.

Marinette relaxed as she started to read the arousing fanfic of ACOTAR. Marinette read as she thought, she wanted someone to be like that with her, to touch her, crave her affection her kisses her passion someone to let out all the pent-up hormones she never got a chance to release.

Marinette made her way out to the balcony to clear her head, she gazed at the stars as she began to doze off.

Adrian sat sleeplessly in his head thoughts off Marinette filling his mind and his lady. His lady never made him feel the way Marinette did today he was never that aroused by his lady that he couldn't control it so why Mari and why now.

Thoughts clouded his actions and before he knew it he was jumping from roof to roof making his way towards the Cheng Bakery.

He stopped short on the building across the street he thought he was being stupid that Mari wouldn't be awake right now until he saw some fairy lights on her balcony and some subtle movement. Chat made his way over silently. He landed on her balcony gracefully.

Marinette had dozed off on her lounge chair, Chat noir watched the cute girl sleep she shivered suddenly, Chat placed the blanket over her only to be thrown onto his backside.

"CHAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SCARED ME" Marinette whisper shouted at the now dizzying Chat.

Chat leaned back onto his arms extending them to sit himself up and take in Marinette. She wore an oversized Jagged Stone tee that barely covered her, the light material sheer in the moonlight her braless body stood there before Chat and he couldn't help but smirk her hair was in a messy bun and fluffy socks covered her feet.

Marinette suddenly aware of Chats gaze and her current outfit she wrapped the blanket around her.

"Why are you here Chat" she spoke sternly

Chat gained his balance as he stood up

"I'm here to see you Purr-incess and to talk" He purred as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Craving some attention Marinette hadn't anticipated what she was about to do next. She dropped the blanket seductively as she gained Chats attention his eyes meeting her gaze her eyes full of lust and his desire she walked towards him coming only inches between them, she looked at his lips and brushed her thumb along them as she traced his jaw line she stared quickly at his eyes and back to his lips while biting her own.

"No one just comes to talk at 2am chaton" she smirked

Chat couldn't bear the teasing he crashed his lips onto Marinette's tasting her. Chat kissed her. Once Twice, until she had a taste she never realized she will never have enough. His hands roamed her body eagerly as she put hers around his neck and tugged on his hair earning her a moan. Suddenly he was kissing her harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need Marinette had never known before. They pause for a breath and kiss again. The next kiss is the kind that breaks open the sky. Stealing their breath away and giving it back. Neither have ever wanted anyone this badly before in this moment.

Chat raised Marinette's legs around his waist, between her thighs a burning, yearning for more. She grips her legs tight around his waist as he carried her towards the lounge chair, never breaking the kiss. Chats gloved hands roamed her body he began trailing his hand up her side to her breast. He broke the kiss slowly and began planting soft but lustful kisses down her neck until he came to her collar bone sucking lightly.

"Not there, someone might see" Marinette moaned breathlessly

" I guess I'll have to mark you where no one will see" Chat whispered huskily

He lifted her shirt slowly until she had full view of her right breast and began to suck lightly and then harder earning him more moans from Marinette.

Marinette felt something poke at her when chat slowly lifted his gaze locking eyes with her, he placed his forehead against hers.

"Purr-incess I don't think….no I KNOW I won't be able to stop if we continue. Do you want this ?..."Chat spoke his breath almost gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette walked through the hallways dazed and distracted. She questioned herself over and over. Did I do the right thing last night? She had an endless conversation with the wise Tikki that went on well into the early hours of the morning.

Marinette had little sleep and a lot on her mind. She was too exhausted physically and emotionally this morning to dress in her usual bright outfits. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun; she wore a crop black top with a green design and a black skater skirt with black thigh high socks and black converse. Ironic she thought that she had unconsciously put chats signature colors on.

She made her way to the group's regular table and sat down to do what study her could for her next class. 'Textiles' Marinette let the subject consume her mind as she took in the information.

Adrian felt like luck was finally on his side after last night he was walking on air. Thoughts of the previous night consuming him as Nino spoke.

"Hey look there's Mari" Nino informed happily snapping Adrian from his thoughts. He halted in his steps taking in the sight of Marinette. She wore a concentrated look on her face; her usually tamed raven hair is a messy dishevelled look, she looked tired but still she looked beautiful, all Adrian wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her. The chat noir themed outfit nearly melted him on the insides; she pulled off his colours better than him.

But he couldn't , he wasn't Cat noir and as dark as Adrian and Marinette go he is convinced she only recently thought of him as one of her friends, he assumed by the way she seemed uncomfortable around him all these years was because she never got over what happened the day they met. A misunderstanding and Adrian's part a lack of social experience.

Nino stood and asked Adrian was he coming and he happily followed. They slid onto the benches at the table currently occupied by Marinette.

Marinette was so consumed in her notes she had barely noticed the presence of her two best friends. She was focusing on switching techniques when she felt someone peer over her shoulder.

Marinette leaped back in shock realizing a small squeal when she realized who was under the golden hair beside her face. He pointed at one of the stitches.

"That will definitely be on the exam, Its Mrs. Amours favorite stitch" He smiled.

She nodded" How do you know" Mari questioned uncertain of this information

"I took her class last year passed with flying colours" Adrian spoke with ease in his voice. Of course he would pass with his dad in fashion. He has even applied to be her assistant. Marinette scoffed and mumbled

"Of course you did" Marinette didn't know where her hostility was coming from

"This is cute and all but have you seen Alya" Nino asked eagerly as he scanned the campus ground in search of a brown headed girl.

"She went to Starbucks she had breakfast there while she studied for her media exam" Marinette hadn't even finished talking when Nino took off down towards the Starbucks on campus.

Marinette went back to studying almost forgetting Adrian's existent.

"Soo Mari…..How was your weekend" Adrian questioned her intently

"Fine..." Marinette greeted through her teeth not wanting to discuss her confusing weekend. Not that she could.

"That's good…I was swamped with shoots" Adrian spoke nonchalantly of being a famous model was so normal, well for him it was. He leaned back stretching his arms to showcase his well-toned arms, Marinette could feel the heat rise to her face. She knew he hated shoots, so why bring it up? She could feel her stomach flip. She refused to feel this way again. Marinette stood abruptly, almost knocking over the sunshine boy.

"Ughhh…I...I have to go "Marinette informed as she gathered her things quickly and scurried off in the direction of her next class.

Adrian sat there a moment longer puzzled as to what just happened. Did Marinette Hate me again? He thought. Adrian went the rest of the day sitting in thought none regarding his subjects as did Marinette.

Slowly lunch time came around. Marinette thought about it all morning and decided that she should ask her friends for advice. She hadn't done anything but kiss Chat the other night but she wanted to do more. She glided over to the lunch table surrounded by her friends.

"So Mari you've been acting strange all morning" Alya spoke suggestively

"Yeah Mari anything you want to talk about" Adrian asked knowingly

"Yeah actually I need advice for a friend" She said not making eye contact with anyone

"A friend huh" Nino questioned raising an eyebrow

"Okay so I have this friend who has this friend so friend A and friend B. She…I mean friend A has this friend and He I mean friend B I think wants to be more than friends with friend A but she doesn't know how to go about the situation I think they both like other people. "Marinette finished breathlessly

"Do you get what I'm saying" Marinette asked

"Ah no "Nino spoke confused. Adrian sat there with a goofy smile on his face Marinette found odd so she faced Alya

"Alya any advice?" Marinette looked at Alya pleafully

"So wait like friends with benefits" Alya asked interested

"Yeah sort of like that "Marinette smiled to herself

"I think yo…I mean your friend should go for it!" Adrian shouted excitedly

"Yeah so do I" Alya spoke with less enthusiasm as they all stared at Adrian questionably

"Oh look at the time I got to go" and before anyone could reply Adrian ran off

"He does know we still have an hour left "Nino spoke still confused

Alya patted him on the shoulder and they began a discussion about Adrian while Marinette was distracted by her phone.

 **UNKNOWN: Soo I Heard you were talking about me ;)**

 **Marinette: Who is this?**

Marinette waited anxiously she wondered who had got her number although she had a feeling a certain black cat was behind it.

 **UNKNOWN: Take a guess purrincess**

 **Marinette: How did you get my number?**

 **UNKNOWN: Come to your house and I'll tell you** ;)

Just as she received the next she bid Alya and Nino goodbye. She knew she was being foolish but she needed ….no she wanted experience and Chat was happy to provide

Alya and Nino sat baffled. Alya turned to face Nino

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She questioned suggestively

"That Adrian will miss his class if he isn't back soon" Nino asked unsure

"No idiot" Alya smacked him in the back of the head "Adrian... Marinette" She winked Nino still looked confused "They left in the space of a few minutes between each other "Alya huffed as she explained it clearly "Marinette and Adrian are obviously getting together" Alya pointed out plainly

"Ughhh so like there doing things together" Nino cheered as Alya nodded her head sarcastically as she clapped her hands "Well done you do actually have a brain"

"Even if I didn't you would love me anyway" Nino teased as he pulled her closer for a hug

"Oh shut up" She blushed

At Marinette's house chat sat content on her bed as he looked through the Disney DVDs that sat on her locker. Marinette bust through her door causing Chat to through the DVDs everywhere.

"Did I scare you Kitty?" Marinette laughed as she watched the Chat fall on the floor.

"What the hell Mari" Chat rubbed his now pounding head

"Oh come here you silly kitty" Marinette pulled Chat in for a hug as she rubbed his head. Chat felt better as he cuddled into Marinette to be dropped on the floor again.

"Sorry kitty I wanted to feel comfier" Marinette winked as she jumped on her bed searching through her Disney movies.

"How about some Disney and chill" Chat purred as he made his way on to the bed

"Are you trying to ruin my childhood" Marinette scoffed

"Only if I can ruin some other things" Chat winked. Marinette kicked him off the bed again.

"Okay how about we ease into that and just watch a Disney movie" Chat laughed

"Oh do we have a princess fan" Mari teased

"Of course I'm definitely Mewulan" Chat spoke matter of factly

"I see you more of a Rapunzel" Marinette giggled

"I didn't think I'd have to do this but you leave me know choice" Chat spoke seriously as he attempted Flynn's smoulder look

"Not happening "Marinette raised her hand to his face as she put on Mulan

"Guess I'll have to make you believe I'm Mewlun" Chat stated as he launched towards Marinette tickling her.

"I give up your mewlan" She laughed attempting to throw Chat off her

"I'm glad we agreed" Chat spoke triumphantly

They both sat on the bed and began to watch movies forgetting why they were here in the first place. Chat slowly began to feel sleepy laying his head across Marinette's lap as she stroked his hair. The both drifted off to sleep.

Marinette was awoken by a beeping sound.

"Chat wake up" Marinette rolled Chat back and forth trying to wake him up

"Why am I awake Purrincess "Chat questioned groggily

"Ughhh your ring is making a noise" Marinette pointed toward the small black ring with a cat print on it.

"Damn I'm about to detransform" Chat huffed

"You better go" Marinette urged sadly

"If it means I can stay longer I'd drop my transformation for you" He spoke hopefully

"No go" Marinette ordered as she pointed towards the balcony door

Before they could continue the conversation Chat kissed Marinette a goodbye and fled into the now dark streets of Paris.

Marinette brushed her lips as a small red Kwami came out sitting on her lap.

"This is a bad idea Marinette "Tikki spoke wearily

"He's my bad idea "Marinette spoke shyly

Nino walked Alya home from the restaurant after their date night.

"They definitely have something going on neither of them came back after lunch" Alya spoke smugly

"Marinette didn't have any classes though Al" Nino reasoned

"But Adrian did "Alya giggled just as Nino was about to reply the spotted a blond haired boy walking out of the alley near the Dupin bakery.

"I told you!" Alya shouted happily

"Okay Alya just because a guy with blond hair was in an ally beside the bakery didn't mean it was Adrian and he was with Mari" Nino tried to convince Alya

As they neared the blond figure the realized it was a flustered Adrian who greeted them cautiously

"Oh hey guys "Adrian spoke with none of his usual coolness

"Hey Adrian "The pair greeted in unison as they passed him

"I told you" Alya whispered victoriously


End file.
